Guinevere Pendragon
Guinevere, known simply as Gwen, is the handmaiden to the Lady Morgana, Uther Pendragon's ward, and a friend of Gaius's apprentice Merlin. She frequently aids the two of them, and Prince Arthur Pendragon, in their adventures. Profile Biography Little has been revealed about her background. She is the only daughter of a blacksmith named Thomas, she has been the personal maidservant to the Lady Morgana since they were both young children. She also works as a seamstress (according to Merlin she is one of the best in Camelot) and has learnt from her father Tom how to mend armour and work with weapons. She has never talked about her mother and no reason has been given for her absence from Gwen's life. Series 1 Upon Merlin's arrival in Camelot Gwen befriends him. She praises him for standing up to Arthur Pendragon, the Prince of Camelot, when he was bullying one of the servants. After developing a friendship with him she quickly becomes smitten with him (The Dragon's Call) although Merlin is unaware of Gwen's feelings for him and simply loves her as a friend. (The Mark of Nimueh, The Poisoned Chalice, Lancelot et al) Gwen has no known family other than her father. When Camelot was hit by a plague sent by Nimueh Gwen's father fell victim to the plague. Gwen begged Gaius to help him but there was no cure so Merlin used magic to cure Tom. When Tom's sudden recovery reaches Arthur he arrested Gwen for witchcraft, although he disagrees with his father's assumption that Gwen caused the plague. She was saved when Merlin, Arthur and Morgana discovered an Afanc that was poisoning the water supply and destroyed it. (The Mark of Nimueh) When Merlin is saved by a swordsman named Lancelot he is instantly taken with Gwen, who in turn, wishes to help him reach his goal at becoming a knight of Camelot. Like Merlin, she is the only one who knows that he isn't a nobleman. Although she takes a liking to Lancelot also his attentions awaken her more to her unrequinted love for Merlin, and the fact he is unaware of it. (Lancelot) When Arthur is challenged to a duel to the death with a wraith - his uncle Tristan De Bois - it is from Gwen that Merlin gets the legendary sword Excalibur. It is from The Great Dragon the sword gains its powers. (Excalibur) Gwen has shown she is capable of standing up for herself. When she is arrested for witchcraft she protests her innocence to Uther and Arthur. (The Mark of Nimueh) When Merlin, Morgana, Arthur and Gwen travelled to Ealdor to defend it against bandits lead by Kanan she took it upon herself to represent the women of the town. She convinced Arthur to let her, Morgana, and the other women of the village fight. Moreover she scolds Arthur for his lack of gratitude for the food the people give him. Arthur, rather than scolding her for showing him disrespect, apologises for his behaviour. Gwen also encourages Arthur when he begins to doubt their chances of beating Kanan. (The Moment of Truth) Tom is killed by Uther after he is accused of harbouring a sorcerer, Tauren, leaving Gwen an orphan. Although she holds as great hate for Uther as a result she states that she wouldn't kill Uther if she had the power of life and death over him stating that "would make her no better than him." Ironically it is these words that prompt Merlin to foil an attempted assassination on Uther by Tauren and Morgana. Arthur assured Gwen after Tom's death that her home and job were still hers and to ask if she needed anything. (To Kill the King) Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast the kingdom prepared themselves for the fact that he would die but Gwen refused to give up on him. As she nursed him she told him that the only thing that keeps her going is the hope that one day he will be king. When Merlin brought back water from The Cup of Life Arthur recovered. When they were alone Arthur confronted Gwen about the things she said about him, playfully teasing her. Gwen nurses Merlin's mother Hunith when her life is taken for Arthur's, instead of Merlin. Before he leaves to confront Nimueh Merlin tells Gwen that she should never lose her good heart. (Le Morte d'Arthur) Series 2 Gwen continues to aid Merlin in his adventures in every way she can. Growing up in Camelot she had been open about her dislike for Prince Arthur. However, she soon gets the opportunity to get to know him better (when he lives with her for a few days). She realizes her opinions of him had been too harsh and based on shallow conclusions (Moment of Truth, The Once and Future Queen) She and Arthur begin to fall in love, though their different social classes create problems for them. When Arthur stays with Gwen during the Jousting tournament they become very close. They initially clash over Arthur's rude behavior but Arthur soon seems genuinely sorry to have treated her so badly, he tries to make it up to her by attempting (and failing) to cook dinner for them. Gwen appreciates the effort he has gone to and they soon start to respect and like each other, the atmosphere becomes more comfortable and they begin to relish being in each others company laughing, teasing and confiding in each other. Before Arthur leaves her home for the final time he impulsively kisses her (The Once and Future Queen) but later tells her that it is not possible for them to be together as Uther would never understand, Gwen is accepting of this but they are both reluctant to part ways and have since developed the habit of staring at each other intensely whenever they come into contact. Morgana suffers from nightmares and when she wakes up always calls for Gwen to comfort her, Gwen is worried for her friend and often stays awake with her so that she can look after her, she remains unaware that the nightmares are caused by Magic and that Morgana is a seer. (The Nightmare Begins) Gwen remains close to Merlin but no longer has any romantic feelings for him. Gwen is reunited with Lancelot when she is taken prisoner by an outlaw who believes her to be the lady Morgana. Unaware that Arthur has defied his father and is on his way to rescue her she concludes that Uther would never pay a ransom for her and believes that she has been abandoned to die. She refuses to show her captors any fear, but privately despairs that nobody in the world seems to care for her. (Lancelot and Guinevere) Lancelot has become an entertainer of sorts, he has fallen on hard times and now gets paid to sword fight for other (richer) people's amusement. He is participating in a cage fight when he spots Gwen being held captive. He vows to save her, and tells her that she gives him a reason to live. Gwen is overjoyed to see Lancelot and seems overwhelmed by his feelings for her at first, she soon accepts them and even returns his sentiments. Throughout her time with Lancelot Gwen doesn't realize that Arthur is on his way to her and has admitted to Merlin that he is falling in love with her. She has given up hope of ever being with Arthur as it is just too difficult, she thinks Arthur would never defy his father and marry a servant. Her relationship with Lancelot is more realistic to her as they are of the same class/background and are very similar people. She has nothing preventing her from being with Lancelot and the relationship is easier than her complicated one with Arthur. Lancelot is also more vocal about his feelings for her, whereas Arthur finds it difficult to espress how he feels about her. Her brush with death has affected her and she seems determined to take whatever happiness she can get, she no longer wants to be alone and is happy that she has found Lancelot. When Lancelot sees that Arthur and Gwen care deeply for each other he gives up Gwen without a fight refusing to come between them. He tells Merlin to tell Gwen that 'some things can't be' and sneaks away in the night when Arthur and Gwen are sleeping. Waking up to discover Lancelot gone Gwen cries silently, heartbroken to be abandoned again. Arthur looks sad for her and equally uncomfortable over the situation. They ride back to Camelot and as Gwen is reunited with Morgana she notices how heartbroken Arthur looks and appears sorry that her impulsive behavior with Lancelot has hurt Arthur. It is clear that despite everything Arthur and Gwen still have strong feelings for each other. When Arthur refuses to follow his fathers orders (Beauty and the Beast part 2) and punish a man who can't pay the new tax Uther has imposed on his people, Gwen witnesses Arthur giving people back their tax money and smiles admiringly at him - although he doesn't see her. Later she visits Arthur in his quarters and comforts him (he is upset at his fathers uncaring attitude) he doubts that he can be a king and a friend to his people. Gwen insists he can and that one day he will prove his father wrong. She tells him that he has a kind heart and should never allow himself to change for anyone. Arthur listens to her and starts to cheer up, the moment is interrupted by Sir Leon who summons Arthur to the great hall. Even after the events with Lancelot, Gwen and Arthur remain close, Gwen’s respect and admiration for Arthur is growing and Arthur is clearly happy that Gwen would seek him out and he seems to appreciate her advice. When Arthur was put under a spell to fall in love with a Princess named Vivian (Sweet Dreams) it was revealed that only Gwen could break the spell because she was Arthurs one true love. Gwen has never been vocal about her true feelings for Arthur. When he was enchanted Gwen showed that she was deeply in love with him, she admitted to him that she found it difficult to express what was truly in her heart. After their problems with Lancelot, Arthur now knows that Gwen loves him as much as he loves her. Gwen also aknowledged the pain she caused with Lancelot. She still maintains that she will never be able to be his Queen (due to their class difference) Arthur does not think that is true and remains hopeful that when he becomes King they will be able to marry. Personality Gwen is a shy, awkward and, at first, an introverted character who often finds herself in situations she doesn't want to be in or saying things she doesn't mean to say. This usually happens around male characters, particularly Merlin and Arthur. It is immediately suggested that despite disliking him as a person Gwen has a "crush" on Arthur although this is untrue in the first series. Merlin teases her about her attraction to "rough, tough save-the-world" types. (The Dragon's Call, Lancelot) She takes a liking to Lancelot although - like with Arthur - Gwen asserts that he isn't her type when Merlin asks who she would choose between Arthur or Lancelot. Gwen also develops an unrequited love for Merlin, attracted to the fact he is more or less the opposite of Arthur. (The Dragon's Call) However Gwen's attempts to reveal her feelings for him frequently fall flat. For example when Merlin states that she wouldn't know the right man for her if he was standing right next to her Gwen looks at him and says "You're probably right." (Lancelot) As time goes on she begins to stand up for herself. It is she who convinces Arthur to let the women of Ealdor fight when they are attacked by bandits, despite the fact she is a servant. (The Moment of Truth) As a result Arthur begins to acknowledge her more; seeking her out to promise her that she may keep her house and job after she is orphaned (To Kill the King), and flirting with her after he recovers from the Questing Beast's bite. (Le Morte d'Arthur) Early season 2 previews have hinted this relationship will develop and become closer, but will face issues with the social class boundries. By series 2 her confidence and self belief has grown significantly, she now sees Arthur as someone approachable and she often offers him council and comfort when he needs it. She has had to mother Morgana as her nightmares get worse, often staying with her through the night and worrying about her when she is away from her. Gwen is also becoming aware that men notice her and that Arthur values her opinion and listens to her, she once used this power to help save Gaius's life (The Witchfinder) she is unafraid to berate and challenge people in positions of power. Fast thinking and quick to speak up and defend both her friends and those who are unfairly treated. She is very wise and mature for her young age. Although she is still very bitter over the death of her Father. Abilities Gwen has no magical abilities. She is capable of planning alone as she demonstrates when retrieving the flower from Arthur after Uther locks him in the dungeon. (The Poisoned Chalice) Gwen admits to more than simple know-how of armor and weaponry, saying jestingly to Merlin, 'it's sad' she knows so much about fitting armor, from being the daughter of a blacksmith. (Valiant) She has also proved herself more than capable of defending herself physically. (The Moment of Truth) Legend The character of Gwen is based on Guinevere, the wife of Arthur and Queen of the Britons, in the Arthurian legends. She is probably most famous for betraying him with Sir Lancelot. After Arthur's death she fled to a nunnery where she remained until her death. The remaining living Knights of the Round Table bore her body to Arthur's tomb where she was buried. A future relationship between Arthur and Gwen has been hinted at through humourous various comments made by Merlin, such as asking her to choose between Arthur and Lancelot. Arthur and Gwen's relationship also develops throughout the series, ending in some innocent flirtation between the two of them. Possible future relationships with Merlin and Lancelot have also been hinted at. Category:Characters